Angel of Small Death
by EinalemButler
Summary: Camelia est frêle, bizarre, peut-être même folle, alors les gens l'évitent ; mais Tom Jedusor a besoin d'elle. Une seule et unique fois, pour dévoiler leurs ressemblances, plus que ce que le Serpentard aurait voulu voir. Il a suffi d'une seule et unique fois. OS


Bon… Première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas où je suis allée me perdre mais c'était loin… fin bref, j'avais envie d'écrire ça et si vous avez la moindre question de compréhension ou quoi, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Enjoy !

Novembre 1944. C'est la guerre. Les Moldus tombent les uns après les autres au front de l'inhumanité et de l'intolérance, et c'est une catastrophe à tous points de vue excepté, peut-être, celui des sorciers, qui eux après tout n'ont que faire de cette guerre qui ne les concerne pas, qui pour certains sont ravis de voir ceux qui sont différents disparaître peu à peu de la surface de la Terre. Vraiment, pourquoi se préoccuper d'une guerre Moldue quand un certain Gellert Grindelwald monte en puissance et qu'avec lui vient la promesse de temps nouveaux, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, et que chacun se demande à quoi ressemblera la face du monde sorcier d'ici quelques années ?

Pourquoi s'en préoccuper, quand on se nomme Tom Jedusor et qu'on a l'ambition de façonner soi-même le monde ? Quelle importance, quand tous ces fous seront un jour ou l'autre sous votre commandement ? Non, vraiment, Tom a mieux à faire, comme continuer sa quête d'Horcruxes et asseoir son pouvoir sur tous ceux qui le suivent désormais, qu'il se plaît à appeler Mangemorts, qui eux-mêmes acceptent de l'appeler par son nouveau patronyme : Voldemort. Pour l'instant, il doit consulter des livres, des livres de magie noire, s'il veut faire avancer ses ambitions mais le vieux fou le tient à l'œil, alors son autorisation spéciale pour entrer dans la réserve Tom sait qu'il l'obtiendra difficilement. Il lui faut donc un complice, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas assez proche du Préfet pour qu'on puisse remonter à lui, quelqu'un cependant que Tom connaît assez pour pouvoir lui extorquer cette faveur. Et la réponse est toute trouvée.

Elle s'appelle Camelia, a dix-sept ans et en fait quatorze. Camelia, elle a toujours les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, elle ne parle pas beaucoup et quand elle le fait c'est d'une toute petite voix qui peine à se faire entendre ; Camelia elle regarde vers le bas mais ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil partout, avec un air toujours hagard et affolé, elle sursaute quand on lui parle, ses lèvres sont pincées, on a toujours peur que ses yeux laissent déborder les larmes qu'ils contiennent ; Camelia elle n'a pas de passé difficile, ce n'est pas le problème, le problème c'est son corps tout petit tout frêle, sa masse insurmontable de cheveux qui on dirait essaie de la dérober au monde, sa peur constante ; le problème c'est que Camelia est étrange, peut-être même folle, qu'elle marmonne souvent des mots qu'on ne comprend pas et qu'on prend pour des incantations alors personne n'apprécie Camelia mais elle ne fait rien pour et on la dit elle-même incapable d'aimer alors ce n'est pas grave. Tout est grave aux yeux de Camelia, mais bizarrement ça ne lui fait rien de ne pas avoir d'amis, alors personne ne se fait de souci, personne ne fait attention à elle et elle est si frêle que c'est facile.

Camelia est parfaite aux yeux de Tom. Elle ne le rejettera pas, parce qu'il est le seul à avoir parfois été aimable avec elle, à lui avoir témoigné de l'attention ; il l'a même écoutée, une fois, quand elle parlait de sa famille, et ses yeux s'illuminent tellement dans ces moments-là qu'on dirait une autre mais elle n'aime pas se confier alors c'est rare et les gens aiment encore moins l'écouter, alors voilà, ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Et Camelia ne désobéira pas à Tom, parce qu'elle a peur de tout et que Tom entre tous l'attire et la terrifie, parce qu'aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître elle fait partie des rares à _savoir_ ce qu'il est (Camelia sait beaucoup de choses en vérité, mais n'en parle jamais) alors voilà, elle est parfaite pour ce dont Tom a besoin. Encore mieux, les professeurs ont pitié d'elle, alors ils cherchent à lui faire plaisir ; Camelia n'aime pas la pitié parce que ça attire l'attention sur elle, mais tant pis, jamais elle ne protesterait de toute manière.

Quand Tom la trouve, Camelia se cache derrière une armure ; elle n'y fait rien d'interdit, elle ne s'y cache de personne en particulier, elle est juste là, elle se sent peut-être un peu plus en sécurité ici mais Tom ne va pas chercher à comprendre, c'est Camelia après tout. Il l'interpelle, elle sursaute, se retourne et pâlit en le voyant. Il la rejoint derrière l'armure, c'est assez étroit pour qu'ils soient collés l'un contre l'autre ; il voit sa poitrine mince se soulever au rythme de sa respiration rapide, ses joues rougir tandis qu'il reste là sans rien dire et bien sûr elle n'osera lui demander aucune explication ; ses yeux sont résolument baissés, Tom aimerait les voir quand il lui parlera mais tant pis. Camelia ne bouge pas, lui ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, il se contente de saisir sa main et d'y tracer des cercles avec le pouce. Ça la trouble et c'est parfait pour le brun. Il lui murmure, là à l'oreille, ce qu'il attend d'elle, comme il lui aurait dit des mots d'amour, elle ferme les yeux et il s'attend presque à la voir pleurer tandis qu'elle l'écoute, elle est tendue comme si elle voulait se soustraire à l'étreinte que Tom lui impose, et pourtant elle reste là, tout contre lui, tandis qu'il enfouit son visage dans ses boucles et continue à lui parler. Il sait qu'elle a accepté avant même qu'il ait terminé et de fait, elle acquiesce plusieurs fois comme pour mettre un terme à « l'échange », mais elle reste là et quand Tom a fini et qu'il s'écarte, il y a deux mains qui s'agrippent à sa robe sans sembler vouloir le lâcher alors il embrasse le front pâle avec un sourire de triomphe, elle lâche prise et il s'en va.

Camelia reste derrière son armure ; elle a relevé ses yeux, ils sont marron chocolat et sans doute que personne ne le sait, et ils brillent de tant de choses et elle part, comme ça, brusquement ; et elle a recommencé à marmonner, et si quiconque y avait prêté attention il aurait entendu des mots tels que « Tom », « Réserve », « magie noire » et sans doute même des « je veux » répétés en boucle ; Camelia ne sait pas elle-même à qui appartient la volonté qu'elle exprime, parce que Tom veut quelque chose d'elle et qu'elle, elle veut Tom, elle ne sait pas comment mais elle le veut, et c'est la première chose qu'elle désire depuis des années alors elle ne le décevra pas.

Elle garde l'autorisation qu'elle a obtenue du professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'elle déambule dans la Réserve, de peur qu'on lui demande ce qu'elle y fait ; ses doigts sont crispés autour de la feuille et elle est toute froissée au bout de quelques minutes, mais c'est le dernier souci de Camelia, qui répète en boucle depuis qu'elle est entrée :

\- Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça…

Elle n'aime pas ça, non ; des tas de livres ici puent la magie noire, et si ça n'était pas pour Tom elle ne le ferait pas sauf que voilà, c'est pour Tom, pour que son regard se pose à nouveau sur elle, pour que ses mains la touchent encore parce que Camelia _veut_ ça aussi profondément qu'elle en a peur, et ses sentiments sont les mêmes envers le Serpentard ; et c'est aussi triste qu'étonnant, qu'une fille étrange comme Camelia désire ce que tant désirent : Tom, encore Tom, toujours Tom, son prénom fond sur la langue de la jeune fille, résonne dans son esprit comme une malédiction autant qu'une bénédiction, le souvenir des ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa voix, _de ses yeux_ la tourmente autant que la ravit elle ne se souvient pas avoir été jamais aussi heureuse de quoi que ce soit, avoir jamais été aussi effarée par quoi que ce soit Tom, Tom, _Tom_.

Il lui faut, dans son égarement et sa frayeur, de longues minutes pour trouver ce qu'il lui a demandé ; alors elle coince sous son bras _Magie noire et sortilèges les plus obscurs_ , et part en courant de la bibliothèque.

Elle retrouve Tom deux heures plus tard, dans un coin isolé des cachots ; il sourit et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat rouge lorsqu'il voit le livre, et elle frissonne ; il le lui prend, disparaît au coin d'un couloir et revient de longues minutes plus tard. Il a déposé le livre en chemin, et il la regarde.

Camelia se tient devant lui, affreusement pâle sous la lumière verdâtre, les bras repliés contre elle, elle frissonne toujours mais il sait qu'elle n'a pas froid ; ses boucles sont enroulées presque langoureusement autour de son corps frêle, et Tom ne peut s'empêcher d'y voir des serpents qui l'enlacent, qui la serrent de manière si intime ; alors il lui faut deux pas pour fondre sur elle, pour l'enfermer à son tour dans son étreinte, pour l'embrasser férocement, lui mordre la lèvre peut-être, il ne s'en rend pas bien compte, il relève son visage du bout des doigts pour mieux la voir ; la respiration du brun est haletante, celle de Camelia est erratique, ses yeux errent sur le visage de Tom pour y trouver elle ne sait trop quoi ; _juste une récompense_ , se répète-t-elle, alors qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, qu'il l'aspire toute entière, qu'il marque sa peau, qu'elle est embarquée dans un baiser au goût de sang, de folie et de possession, elle en gémit, de désespoir et de plaisir mêlés, et il la serre si fort contre lui qu'elle en a horriblement mal et jamais douleur ne lui a été si délicieuse.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Tom la pousse dans une salle de classe vide, la porte se ferme derrière eux et ils s'étreignent de nouveau, perdus dans quelque chose qu'ils ne savent définir, tourmentés, rendus fous par cette fièvre qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre, emportés malgré eux et cela les dépasse ; il ne leur reste aucune autre solution que celle qui se profilait depuis le début, alors ils le font, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi – ils ne savent plus grand-chose, à ce stade.

Et ils se perdent.

Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de Tom qui le griffe et cela lui fait mal autant que cela lui fait honte ; il y a quelque chose, une pensée dans son esprit qu'il ne peut supporter ; il y a l'idée que Camelia ressemble à l'orphelin qu'il était, dix ans plus tôt, prêt à tout pour un peu de chaleur humaine, prêt à tout pour un simple contact ; il n'en éprouverait aucune pitié, ça n'est pas le problème, pitié et compassion ont _bien sûr_ disparu depuis longtemps du cœur de Jedusor, mais il est terrifié à la simple idée de voir dans l'esprit d'une autre ses souffrances _à lui_ , et cela lui serait insupportable. Il y a aussi l'idée, quelque part, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais voulu réellement, lui, mais seulement ce qu'il peut lui apporter ; et cela non plus Jedusor ne l'accepte pas, parce qu'il ne peut concilier cette idée avec la nuit qui vient de s'écouler, parce qu'il s'est senti tellement vivant, tellement _humain_ que c'en est pathétique et pourtant, pourtant il a aimé ça alors…

Sa tête repose entre ses mains et c'est sa respiration cette fois qui est erratique, parce qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il verrait dans l'esprit de la gamine, s'il cherchait à s'y introduire. Il l'a toujours su, alors que lui-même ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa propre tête.

Alors il hurle de rage contre dans la pièce vide qui l'a accueilli après sa fuite au petit matin ; et quand, trois heures plus tard, Abraxas Malefoy se permet une remarque désobligeante sur l'utilité de la jeune fille dans la récupération du livre, Malefoy _souffre_. Et Tom se sent mieux, dévisagé ainsi par tous avec crainte et respect.

Camelia ne vient pas en cours après _la nuit_ – c'est ainsi qu'elle l'appelle intérieurement, et pour rien au monde elle ne changerait ce nom en quelque chose qui exprimerait mieux ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle en porte encore les stigmates sur la peau et les contemple des jours durant dans son dortoir, avec un mélange de fascination et de répulsion. _Tom_ , ce nom résonne encore dans son esprit ; elle veut le voir mais l'idée même la terrifie alors elle ne bouge que pour se rendre discrètement aux cuisines, quand tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle. Elle se fait porter pâle auprès des professeurs, et avec son air toujours maladif personne ne se pose de question, alors tout va bien.

On est en décembre et Poudlard commence à se parer d'airs de Noël, et ça lui est égal ; mais elle ne peut plus se prétexter malade alors elle retourne à sa vie d'élève. Elle a plusieurs cours en commun avec Tom mais pas une seule fois, au cours de la semaine qui s'écoule, il ne la regarde alors son ventre se tord et ses yeux sont comme toujours pleins de larmes ; mais peut-être que tout est pour le mieux.

On est toujours en décembre et il fait horriblement froid dehors ; c'est la raison pour laquelle Camelia sort et plonge les pieds dans le Lac, dont la température frise les zéro degrés. Elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle se sent vraiment bien, là, puisqu'elle n'a pas de souvenir de la dernière fois où elle s'est sentie bien mais au moins c'est mieux. Mieux que quoi, elle ne sait pas, mais c'est mieux.

Il y a soudain deux bras qui s'enroulent autour de sa taille et qui la remettent debout ; elle se laisse faire, comme toujours, va jusqu'à se laisser aller contre le torse derrière elle ; elle s'emplit de sensations, de la chaleur qui l'enrobe, des bras qui l'enlacent, du souffle contre son crâne ; Tom est vivant comme elle, ils sont deux vivants partageant un peu de chaleur et l'idée même la rend heureuse.

Elle n'a même pas le temps d'avoir peur lorsque les deux bras la rejettent soudain en direction du lac ; le choc thermique arrête instantanément son cœur.

La mort la cueille plus souriante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été vivante.

Tom reste là, debout, de longues minutes, à contempler le corps qui flotte à quelques mètres de lui. Les longues boucles de Camelia flottent au gré du courant, dégageant pour la première fois son visage, avec son menton pointu, ses pommettes qu'on dirait coupées au couteau, son front étroit. Elle n'est décidément pas belle, et la mort a ôté l'éclat qui brillait auparavant dans ses yeux ; morte, elle perd tout intérêt aux yeux de Tom, à part peut-être pour son état en lui-même, parce qu'il a toujours été fasciné par la mort et ne peut s'empêcher de trouver un certain charme à sa pâleur et à ses lèvres complètement bleues.

Camelia était une étrange fille de toute façon, et personne ne l'aimait. Qu'elle se soit suicidée n'étonnera personne, et Dumbledore n'aura aucune preuve contre Tom. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement, teinté d'une once de regret, qu'il lève sa baguette et envoie des étincelles rouges pour donner l'alerte.

\- Adieu, dit-il au cadavre.

Et jamais il n'a fait ou n'en fera autant envers ses victimes.


End file.
